comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-13 - Stealing...Saving Alex
Kurt Wagner is at a table with Simone, eatting a nice fatty lunch at Denny's Delicatessan off Times Square. He smirks and takes a bite out of his Reuben, "Sketch me? Trying to get me to pose in the nude for you now are you?" He chuckles adn decides to snag one of those french fires for himself, spurting out some mayonnaise into a little cup to dip it into. Simone laughs. "Did I say anything like that?" she scoffs. "Noo.. you can keep your threads on, you goober.." she shakes her head and nibbles on another french fry. With Ketchup. Silly foreigners using mayo! Kurt Wagner picks up his pickle and gives it a chomp, "Ahh, So you'll be undressed. Alright then." He grins broadly and winks at Simone. And that is what Scott walks in on. Not that it really registers. He is wearing a black trench coat that is closed in the front. It has a yellow stylized X over each of the front pockets. He wears his normal (sun)glasses, but has his visor in one of his pockets. He moves stiffer than normal, on edge, even wearing gloves. He digs something out of his front pocket as he heads toward your guys table. "My apologizes for interrupting." At least he remembers his manners, but he pulls out a paper and unfolds it, showing it toward Kurt. Simone if she leaned over slightly could likely read it as well. It has an image of a blown up power plant, least most of it is. The article includes information about a kidnapping of Alex and Haley Blandings and how they managed to escape the explosion when a gun was accidentally set off. It also reported that the children stated the kidnapper was the drunk driver that accidentally killed Todd Blandings, and he was trying to finish the job so the family wouldn't grieve anymore for Todd. Simone turns bright pink and just shakes her head. She's about to say something when Scott appears in the trench coat. "... what is it with you all and trench coats?" she asks as she arches a brow. "..ahhh.. what's going on?" she murmurs as she leans to see the paper. She's darn nosey! "And please tell me that wasn't a nuclear plant.." she whispers lowly. Kurt Wagner blinks as the news article is put under his nose. He reads it carefully trying to figure out what it has to do with him... but then something sort of jumps out at him. He looks up at Scott, "Ist das..." He pokes his finger on the name Alex in the story. "No, it wasn't. It was in California." Scott then nods, "My little brother. He was almost killed Kurt...," and he wasn't there. The guy is taking it hard. "I need to go see him. I finally told Xavier...what I was doing. He said he could rent a private plane for me to go to California," no borrowing the Blackbird this time. "In exchange I didn't go alone." He finally turns his face just slightly toward Simone. "I don't mind if Simone comes too." Yes, Scott just manipulated the situation. Something he rarely does. "I'll be piloting again." The jet he will be taking isn't as fast as the Blackbird, but at least it is something. Scott's body language is tense, as if afraid he will get a no and he can't go. He wouldn't feel right asking one of the others. As if Simone would let Kurt go on some wonky road? sky trip? rescue mission and just sit here and wave tootles. "..... I think I am missing some information here..." she says, hoping some one will offer her some more clues. "But sure, I'll help..." Kurt Wagner hrrmms at looks at Scott carefully. Xavier is probably wise not to let Scott go alone. But it's obvious that permission or not, Scott is going to go on his own, and that he could end up finding himself doing something he'll regret. He doesn't need backup as much as an adviser. He smiles at Simone, "Sehr Gut. We'll both go with you Scott, und there will be plenty of time for filling you in on the flight. I'll go get some boxes." Hegets up and heads off to the counter to get some Styrofoam traps for the food to go. It is likely visible when Scott's body language relaxes some. "Ummm...great." Tense for nothing. He then says toward Simone quietly, "Sorry to interrupt your date." He would rather not have. He moves to pick up the news printout and fold it before tucking it back into a pocket. "I brought a car," he adds. Guessing Kurt might have taken the subway in from North Salem since he doesn't have a driver's license yet. Simone stands up and brushes her hands off on a napkin. "Okay soo let's go and ah, start at the beginning would you?" she says as they get their food in togo boxes. She peeks out the window, wondering what sort of ride Scott brought. Kurt Wagner nods his head as he carries the boxes, "perfect Scott." He looks over at Simone, "Well, in the beginning there was just darkness until God said let there be light..." he chuckles and winks, then looks over at Scott, "Uhh we should probably stop by the school so I can get my other clothes from my room. I'll just pop in and out again." It is just a normal looking car, Mazda. Not real attention getting but nicely made. Definitely at least middle class car. Scott clears his throat, "I brought them just in case." He may seem high strung right now, but he is still very efficient. He leads the way toward the car when everyone is ready. Once inside, he starts to drive and only then does he answer Simone. "My little brother and I were separated as kids. He was adopted out, and I wasn't. I've only just found him after all these years. He's my blood, and somebody just tried to hurt him." He keeps his anger under control, but it's there. "The kidnapper is supposedly dead, killed in the blast but no body was found. Something's wrong." Scott is usually the time to over think things, but for this once, he can't get rid of the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something is seriously WRONG, and he has to get to his brother in time. Scott falls silent after that, leaving Simone and Kurt to speak if they so wish. The car is soon parked in a nearby airstrip and he leads the way toward a small jet, looks like it could handle a good thirty people. "I'll be back." He goes to introduce himself to the employees, and deal with the details. Soon enough, everyone is in the plane and Scott has to force patience until the plane can take off. He is flying, so the cockpit area is left opened. "Apparently The Professor left a message. There are sandwiches and drinks in the fridge," really a mini-fridge. "You can place your left overs in it." Simone blinks. "What's wrong with what you are wearing now?" other clothes? suit? maybe he means that costume thing of his? That feeling that more is going on than what she's heard thus far. Is this more than just finding a lost .. sibling? As they travel and she hears the story she remains mostly quiet until all is told. Kurt Wagner stays quiet as well as lets Scott tell the tale. Once they arrive at the airport however, he excuses himself to go to a bathroom and change while Scott's talking to people about the plane. He comes back in his performing outfit, "Ahh much easier to move now." Scott is short and sweet with his past, not going into a lot of detail whenever possible. Though Simone knows a little more about his personal past when he attempted to connect with her previously - as a friend. He doesn't open up easily. "Hopefully he won't have to break me out of jail." Is Scott serious? It seems that he is. His mouth is pressed into a thin line, and his expression is tense even as he pilots the plane. Unless asked a direct question, such as about things in the cockpit, Scott is silent. He leaves Simone and Kurt to speak in the back of the plane privately if they so wish. It takes about four hours, and Scott is soon landing the plane in a private airfield. He leads the way off the plane to a waiting rental car, something that doesn't scream 'look at me'. Actually, it's a normal looking dark blue Saturn, older model perhaps '04. Nightcrawler pulls the hoodie on over his costume. This is California right, so likely no one will this it's unusual. Well more unusual than his having blue fur and a tail... Once settled into the truck, "so what's the plan Scott?" Simone mmmms. "Okay... now I know something is up... this isn't just finding your brother.. you two are expecting trouble with a capital T..." she says "Bigger than just some drunk idiot..." and she folds her arms over her chest. This is reminding her of her crew from back in Seattle. They were always getting into 'situations'. Once everyone is in the vehicle, Scott gets inside the driver's seat and starts it up. He starts to drive, reaching over to turn on the GPS system. "It depends what I find out," using that a response for both Simone and Nightcrawler. The article of Alex's kidnapping and everything left a bad taste in his mouth, and he can't get rid of the under laying...fear, that is the feeling. "I want to make sure he is alright, that he is safe. I HAVE to make sure." He is wearing a black trench coat with yellow stylized X's over each front pocket. It is looped closed in the front to hide the fact that he is wearing his X-Man uniform. He wears his normal (sun)glasses however, his visor hidden in his trench coat's right front pocket currently. He raises a hand and rubs his left temple, as if it pains him. "Kurt, can you enter the address of," and Scott provides it from memory. "I don't want to take a wrong turn. I've never been here before." Nightcrawler nods his head and after a bit of fiddling around with the buttons on the GPS he finally manages to figure out how to enter the address and sets it to chiming out the directions. Simone lets Kurt take the front passenger seat and hops into the back. She keeps silent but her constant thought is. This is an epically bad idea. Epic. Bad. She watches the world speed by and nibbles at the side of her finger nail. "Ah, now would be a good time to tell me just how gifted you are, so well, if things do get hairy whatever you do doesn't like freak me out or so I know to get the heck outta dodge.. " Ah...football practice. The team's out on the field, clashing and running drills. Not too far off from them, the cheer squad is practicing their own little thing. The football field is located slightly downhill from the main high school and it looks like practice is winding down though. Most of the players are trudging back to the locker room but one player...Alexander Blandings aka Alex Summers...has been kept behind for a talk with the coach. By the time the coach is finished, most of the rest of the team will be exiting the locker room and heading to cars and buses. Seems like Alex will have the locker room to himself when the Coach is done with him. It's a good 15 minute lecture before the coach lets Alex go. Seems pretty normal... Nightcrawler looks over his shoulder and bamfs next to Simone, "are you sure that whatever I do wouldn't freak you out? Besides the fact that I'm just playing this by ear the same as you. I think we're mostly here to keep Scott from accidentally doing anything foolish rather than there being any real danger ahead." "I heard that," Scott says. "It's a small car," and the radio isn't playing. Which is rare for Scott, he loves the radio. "Energy blasts." He doesn't go into detail how they work or where they come from. Not soon enough for Scott's tastes, he finally reaches the school and parks the car nearby. He exits it, and glances about before heading toward the football field. When Kurt and Simone likely tag along he explains, "Alex is a member of the football team. They had their practice time posted on the school web site. Thought I should check it out." It shouldn't seem strange if some people come and watch a football practice. Except, that they miss it. The field is empty, and Scott tenses, looking about. "Let's go check the gym." He detours to head toward that area. The fact he knows where he is going, tells how much research he did on the school. It may seem a bit creepy, but Scott is honestly just concerned. Simone eeeks as Kurt bamfs! filling the Saturn with the horrible, omg hooorrrible stench of brimstone and a flicker of flame. "...KUuurrrrrrtttttt!" she coffs and rolls down a window with extreme haste as she waves away the smoke. Once plenty of smoke is gone she proceeds to bap him a plenty with plenty of girly swats to the shoulder. "You twirp! " but at least she's laughing. Mostly. Once they've arrived Simone follows along Stalker Long Lost Brother Scott. "Is he going to ah... be happy to see you.. I mean you could have just called.. " a phone number is easy to find in comparison to everything else Scott seems to have discovered. Nightcrawler tucks his tail up the back of his hoodie and pulls up his hood. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he almost looks normal. He looks about and ponders, "Will we even know what he looks like if we see him? I don't believe Scott and he have seen or heard for each other in a very long time Simone." By the time the team gets to the field, the couch was gone. So by the time they get to the gym, Alex is already inside. Still, there are a few stragglers exiting the gym, so it encourage Scott to hang around to be sure. "I will recognize him." Honestly, he found a picture on the school site. His little brother doesn't look so little anymore. He leans against a tree, trying to not stand out like a sore thumb as he watches the gym from a 'safe' distance. "We were just children when we saw each other last...I think." He raises a gloved hand to rub at his left temple again. His eyes narrow behind his (sun)glasses. Everything is so fuzzy. He never thought about it before, at least until his memories were lining up with the paperwork trail. It bothers him now. Alex gets into that locker room, depositing his crapola into his locker, pondering a shower but he doesn't even bother with, instead stuffing his school clothes into his backpack and tossing it over his shoulder. The coach's box gets an immense glare as heads out the front of the gym, right hand tucked into his pocket. Nightcrawler looks about at the few kids he does see here and there. "Too bad we don't have a clue what he looks like... well other than something like yourself..." Simone follows along and adjusts her jacket. She's been wearing it for so long now her wings are getting very very cramped. She glances at Kurt and half smiles. She sure hopes this works out good. Siblings, foster care... love can turn to hate so easily. She tries to think positive for Scott's sake. "Maybe he came out the other side?" she suggests. "I can go check?" she offers. "No, I don't think we look much alike," Scott admits. "He looks more like mom, I look more like dad from what I remember. He has blond hair, blue eyes." He stops breathing for a moment when Alex appears. He has to force himself to speak, "No, that's him." He motions vaguely toward Alex, but retucks his hands into his trench coat pockets because his hand was shaking slightly. His fingers wrap about his visor, gaining comfort from it. It was a device created by The Professor. He feels rooted to the spot. "He's really tall." About the same height as Scott, who is two years his senior. Nightcrawler looks over where Scott was indicating and sees the young man staring back at them. He reaches out to rest a hand on Scott's shoulder supportively, "Perhaps we should go talk to him?" Simone watches on. It appears Alex has spotted Scott. Well that's good. It's all really awkward so she remains silent and curls a bit of her white hair around a finger idly. The blonde's feet slow, an innate danger sense or something? Either way his eyes raise and meet Scott's, even from behind those red sunglasses....weird sunglasses. "Scott." Its whispered though, mostly to himself. Alex stops, letting other players brush past him, bumping shoulder to shoulder and offering words of encouragement, like "Don't worry man, Aaron isn't THAT bad of a QB, and its just Oakvale." He doesn't hear any of it, keeping his eyes upon Scott before glancing around, slowly pegging the people out of place with him. Simone and Nightcrawler. As Alex's teammates and other such children have filtered away leaving just the mutants in the gym. Things go oddly quiet before the sound of boots on tile is heard and th gym doors open. Standing in the open door is a young man with long pink hair in a garish purple and yellow coat. He's got a smug smile on his face as he peers about. Spotting Alex, the man starts walking towards him. "There you are..." he trails off, reaching out to grab Alex's shoulder. Scott is feeling, very awkward right about now and starts to push off the tree and turns away. "No, let's go. He's fine. We should leave. He has his own life now, he doesn't need me in it." The sad part, Scott honestly believes Alex doesn't need him, and suddenly he shouldn't be here - at least part of him believes it. He doesn't actually walk away, but his body has turned away and the tree is blocking him more now. Yet, another part of him still has that uncomfortable, outright paranoid feeling. He glances back one last time and..., his heart wants to stop. And his mind screams, he almost drops to his knees he is that unsteady at first and he has to harshly draw in air to keep alert. His first steps are unsteady and Scott has to reach up and hold his head, shaking it. But then his other hand slips from his trench coat pocket and pulls out his visor. Eyes closed, he exchanges his sunglasses for his visor. The sunglasses are in his pocket now. He suddenly calls out a name, "Ruckas!" He doesn't know how he knows the man's name, or that he is evil, but he knows it completely. At Scott's shout, and the strange guy's words, Alex turns around to look at 'Ruckas'. "What the fuck do you want?" A bit of a bad mouth? His right hand clenches up and his backpack is tossed off and out to the side of the path, freeing his hands. Nightcrawler moves towards Scott, "It ist nicht true. You need your brudder in your life just as he needs you in his..." He blinks in surprise as Scott turns again and starts charging into the gym. Glancing at Simone with a 'what the heck?' sort of look, then he turns and starts charging off after Scott, not sure what's going on. Simone ers as Scott moves first to run away. AFter coming ALLLL the frick out here, he wants to slink off? She is going to tell him off when he falters . "ahh... Scott...???" she looks to Kurt with a mirrored 'what is going on?!!' expression. She shrugs at Kurt and then jogs slowly after Kurt. "In the immortal words of Han Solo, I have a bad feeling about this.." she sighs. She's not about to get up close and personal with some guy named Ruckas. Closed in spaces like Gyms are bad. Very bad. No she'll hold back and keep the advantage of free open air, thank you very much. Ruckas frowns in distaste at Alex's response. He looks up at the sound of his name and scowls. Taking a deep breath, the man lets out a sonic scream that shatters car windows. Its more concussive force aimed at the incoming mutants than meant to hurt their ears though. Meanwhile, what seems to be tendrils made of wood and grass are wrapping around Alex's ankles slowly. Ahhh! Alex doesn't take kindly to being rattled by some concussive force! A step or two backwards and then his limbs are getting wrapped up, but he doesn't notice. Instead, his hands sweep up and his palms open towards Ruckas, letting forth the artillery in the form of energy, super heating the air and creating plasma in the short distance between Ruckas and Alex. Its...a bit excessive, even if Ruckas takes most of the blast, theres a good chance the wall behind him is going to have some serious holes in it. As soon as Ruckas opens his mouth, Scott yells, "Down! Ears!" And he does drop to the ground and covers his ears as his entire body feels the sonic scream. Even covered, his ears ring and he can barely hear right afterwards, it also throws off his sense of balance. So he stays on the ground when he reaches a finger toward the side of his visor to touch something there. Alex may miss the tactical maneuver coming from the ground, but Scott doesn't. Suddenly, a red beam of energy comes from his eyes and goes to blast the wood and grass that goes to wrap about Alex's ankles. "Run Alex!" If Alex can still hear, that should sound familiar. Even Alex's attack doesn't seem to phase Scott. Deep down, sure he is shocked and surprised, but right now, Alex's safety comes first. Fretting over Alex being a mutant and all that entails comes later. Nightcrawler dives down to the ground when Scott yells to, reaching over to try to tug Simone down too before he covers up his ears. The sound is painful and makes his head throb, but he figures out it's directed. looking off to the side of Ruckas Kurt vanishes with a bamf that no one can hear over the scream and starts charging at Ruckas from the side, "You should really brush your teeth more often. that's the worst halitosis I've ever seen. at least close your mouth!" He leaps up in the air, trying to tackle Ruckas. Simone eeps as sonic scream is more than enough to knock her off her feet, even with Kurt helping her hit the deck too. Thud! Ow. It leaves her ears ringing as she doesn't act fact enough to cover them either. A number of down feathers fluff out from under her coat. She's still reeling when Kurt bounces off like Tigger towards the screamer. Those crimson beams blast away the tendrils tripping Alex up but moments later, the tree that Scott and co had been hiding behind earlier sends what seems to be more wooden tendrils at Scott to grab him around the middle. Ruckas meanwhile is sent flying by Alex's blast. With a grunt of pain, he looks like he's going to hit the wall but goopey purple hands stretch from the ground to catch him. Seconds later, the purple tar-like being called Gorgeous George rises into sight. "Now that wasn't very nice," he chides Alex. Since Ruckas got blasted, he's not there for Kurt to tackle. But another fuzzy mutant leaps off the roof to pounce down on Kurt's back when he lands. "Hahaha...gonna have tah show this little kitten who's boss," Hairbag taunts. Alex certainly isn't going to be running, instead starting towards Ruckas this time and shooting a hand off both ways, one for both the Purple guy and another back at Ruckas. Both get another blast of Alex's plasma blasts, sure to toast anybody chestnuts! "I'm not running anywhere!" Cyclops is already twisting around, blasts going to nail the limbs trying to entangle him and blast the tree too. He has no patience right now. His head is pounding between the flashbacks and the scream. "You guys always liked to pick on little boys." Scott struggles to his feet, but when he is there, he finds himself much steadier than he would have expected after such a sonic blast. His tone is obviously challenging. "Sounds to me, like you guys have a LOT of issues." Tactics, upset the opponents to make them mess up. He needs that, he isn't top notch. Even with his sense of balance back, his head is pounding and feels like it is about to split open. Flashes of dark halls, of screams and the smell of fear. Of...laughter, twisted laughter. "And last I heard, you were on a short leash Hairbag. Master doesn't like it when you stray." The boss...blackness, evil. He says much more quietly, "Simone, be careful and watch your back. There are at least four here. I'm sorry." He wished he didn't drag Simone into this, that he wasn't so selfish in that moment. Now she is in danger because of him. "Get back Alex! It's an order." Cyclops isn't used to being disobeyed. He also knows rushing in would be bad right now, he doesn't know where the fourth person is and Nightcrawler will likely need room to work. Shooting into combat is dangerous, so is going hand-to-hand with these guys. Nightcrawler oofs as he goes from pouncer to pouncee, "Was ist das? Porcupine Man?" He grunts as he gets sandwiched between Hairbag and the ground. Luckily his body is more flexible so he didn't break anything. or else it would be harder to break away. Wrapping his tail around one of Hairbag's ankles and shifting his body weight, Nightcrawler tries to change up the situation, "Who are you und what do you want with the boy?" Simone mutter mutters as she gets to her feet and shrugs off her jacket, tossing it to the side to reveal ... tiny white wings. Gee those are going to be so helpful, aren't they? Glaring at the mutants who've come out of the wood work about them to attack, she summons up her psionic pair and a glistening glow envelops the vestigial wings. Swiftly a second set of transparent wings appear, overlaying the first and are much, much bigger. Ruckas rolls out of the way of of Alex's blasts, landing in a crouch. He scans the area and narrows his eyes at Scott. Another deep breath and he's sending a sonic blast at him again. Gorgeos George doesn't even bother to evade the blasts. He gets holes blasted in him but they quickly reform. Laughing, the tar-like mutant shoots forward and starts globbing onto Alex like some kind of stucky glue trap. "Calm down, kiddo. Take a nap and you won't get hurt," he taunts, trying to engulf Alex fully. Hairbag laughs, rolling with Nightcrawler when tripped. He's pinned for a moment before big hairy arms lock around the blue mutant's torso and start to squeeze him in a bear hug. "None of your business why we want him, kitty. But the Nasty Boys'll take you too," he threatens. Moments after Simone's wings manifest, several branches are thrown her way from behind. Standing by the wrecked tree is a man in a blue trench coat holding a cane. And behind him...a sickeningly pale man with a glowing red gem in his forehead watching with an eerily calm expression. Alex freaks out but only for a second as he gets engulfed completely by all that purple blobness. Scott and the rest of the battle fades from sight...and he starts to gasp for air, his eyes squinting shut as the red, then the black starts to encroach on his vision, then BOOM! All of that energy he was trying to focus through his arms burst out of him from all sides, pushing and flinging that goo everywhere! Cyclops was waiting for that attack. He doesn't dodge this time, rather letting out a powerful blast from his own visor. Ruckas' sonic wave isn't going to stop it, and it is going to leave him open for the blast head on. Scott doesn't hold back like he normally does, but he still doesn't aim to kill. He does at least call a warning to Simone, "Incoming!" He is braced for it, and now that he is trying to purposely stop the flashbacks, he is more stable. Not that Scott is completely unaware of what is going on behind him, but with the tree practically dead, gives one less item for the cane man to use. Still, his main concern is before him, and Alex. He doesn't want Alex disabled, but he can't have two people gaining up on his little brother either. Scott doesn't have a clue about the gem toting, mass of evil standing a little ways behind him. Though there is this strange chill that is running down his spine. The one that has been bothering him since he read about Alex's kidnapping. Nightcrawler grunts and grimaces as Hairbag starts to squeeze the stuffings out of the fuzzy mutant. He tries to say something in response, but that just gives Hairbag an extra chance to squeeze out a bit of breath from him. Maybe... Maybe there's a way to help take down two birds with one stone. Looking at a spot in the air directly over Ruckas, Kurt suddenly teleports himself an Hairbag hoping that the disruptive effects of his teleporting will give him a chance to reverse things a bit and get Hairbag on the bottom before they body bomb Ruckas... if this all works Ruckas might just get hit by the optic blast and the Hairbag at the same time... Simone is totally paying attention in the wrong direction! That direction being where the mean mutants are beating on Alex, Kurt and Scott. So she would have been totally taken by surprise if not for Scott's warning. Her wings mantle up protectively and thwart many of the branches, but she's still going to have a big welt on her back. She pivots on her foot to half turn, her sheer wing raised up so she can see through it and view who's attacking her. Her eyes widen at the strange pair. "...oh crap.." she has no idea who they are. None at all. But the big white-vampire looking guy? yea.. the one with the gem.. he gives her the willies and she begins to back away. Kurt may look like a demon, but the pale guy.. he's got bad vibes. The noise that comes when Alex blasts his way free...yeah...disgusting but atleast air is flowing back into the the young Summers boy's lungs. The purple goop is slowly regathering though. Hairbag is indeed shocked by the teleport, grip weakening. He and Kurt crash down onto Ruckas just as Scott's optic blast hits. Thankfully the two big mutants shield Kurt from the blast but they're also quickly pushing him for an impact with the wall. After several moments of thought, the pale man smiles. He looks up and sends psionic pain bolts at Alex, Scott, Kurt, and Simone. He's just trying to keep them incapacitated and prevent them from chasing as the Nasty Boys start to retreat. Alex turns to face the Goo man, his hands reaching outwards but then he stumbles, hands going to his temples. A foot slides out from underneath him and goes to a knee in the battle, no longer worrying about fighting and more concerned about keeping his skull from splitting apart! Scott actually screams. It isn't just from the pain as he drops on one knee, it's from the memories of this pain. He knows it, it is ingrained in him. Play along and it hurts less. But it isn't just him anymore, he has family here, a team. "Regroup!" It's difficult to get the word out, and no matter how much he wants to rush toward Alex's side, he shifts to try and get to Simone who is closest. Sweat beads on his face as he struggles against it, his body shaking with the strain. Even his vision blurs. Safety in numbers, keep each other's back. It was how he and Alex stayed safe. And then it really hurts as he barely catches a glimpse of Mr. Sinister as he tries to get to Simone. His mind goes blank and tries to shut down. He is still awake, but he isn't alert right now. He is not likely to ever forgive himself for this and for his failure. Nightcrawler takes a breath triumphantly as Hairbag's grip weakens. He gets caught by surprise though on just how forceful Scott's optic blast is. He's seen it used once but never been on the receiving side before. He wriggles free of Hairbag's grip to try to teleport away... just as Sinsiter's mental wammy strikes him. He cries out in pain for a half moment before the impact with the wall knocks the breath out of him once again and leaves him sprawled out on the ground. Simone lets out a yelp, crumples down, her psi wings sparking and then flickering out as she lands into the grass, her hands grasping her head. Indeed, this was an Epically Bad Idea! Her head hurts so much it must be what people call a migraine.. maybe worse! She can't even try to crawl away. After a few minutes...the pain just stops. Completely. And when everyone looks again, the Nasty Boys and Mr. Sinister are gone. Only Alex and Scott get any sign of more happening. A dark, vaguely familiar voice whispering in their minds... "I'll be watching..." Cyclops actually shivers and feels very cold now. He suddenly starts working on automatic pilot. "Simone, Nightcrawler, Alex. Is anyone hurt?" He is looking about attentively, trying to notice if anyone is missing, and relaxes only slightly when everyone is there. He gets unsteadily to his feet and first moves toward Alex. "Alex....," Scott's voice calm even though he quakes inside. Did he bring 'Him' here? Alex eases back up to his feet, his hands falling from the side of his head. He turns to look around at the damage hes participated in causing. Holes in the gym walls, purple goo *everywhere* after that last bit. He steps off, wobbly towards his backpack,standing in front and facing the assembled group of x-men, his hands open up and he watches Scott closely. "How can I be sure you didn't bring Whiteface here?" Nightcrawler groans and slowly pushes himself off the ground, "Ich fuhle wie Ich fallen aus die hochdraht mit der netz nicht..." but he gets his senses about him enough to switch back to English. "Simone? How is Simone?" He limps a bit but starts moving to Simone to check on how she is. Simone sits up and makes a small sound, trying to wipe the wetness from her eyes before any one notices. Shakily she gets to her feet and looks around. "What the hell was that?!" oh angry and frightened is a bad combination. Immediately she looks about for Kurt and rushes towards him to fuss over him, making sure he is okay. His own thoughts thrown back to him, Cyclops suddenly stands still. Frozen from response. His mouth is pressed together firmly, his expression strained. He will be watching, Mr. Sinister's words echoing in Cyclops' mind, and there is that driving need to protect Alex. "I didn't. I'm your brother Alex. Scott, Scott Summers." As if you might not remember him. "I," he pauses a moment before continuing, "I don't know why 'he' was here, or what exactly is going on. It's like it is on the edge of my mind, but I can't grasp it," he confesses. "Look, let's just get you to your adopted parents' house." He can't bring himself to call them your parents. "We can talk there a bit." Which would be wise, since some of the kids that were still hanging out in the parking lot are freaking out right now. "Later," he says toward Simone. "When we are," a pause then, "safer." He won't feel safe until he is back at Xavier's. "I know who the fuck you are Scott." Potty mouth....but Alex approaches Scott slowly. "Did you break man? Did he turn you." His eyebrows are furrowed deeply towards him. A hand raising up towards him slowly. "Dude...do you even remember what happened to us?" Nightcrawler looks Simone over and hugs her gently, "I am fine, fine.. really. I've taken harder impacts than that before... How about you? you were in the air, you must have fallen. are you wings alright?" He lets Alex and Scott have their moment together in peace. Simone is so very close to loosing her temper! So very close. She wants to yell and shout and scream at Scott and well the creepy white guy too but he's thank God gone! or so she really hopes. Because thinking about giving some one a piece of your mind is a whole lot easier than actually doing it. For now she just clenches her jaw, glares and brushes the grass and tree pieces out of her hair. Alex's speech draws her eyes. Turn? Omg the white guy really was a vampire?! no no it can't be.. cause it's light out.. and sunlight turns Vampires into bone fires.. right? right? she brushes Kurt's hair with her hand too and helps him stand if need be. "Naw I never got air borne before something happened....but I'm okay.. you?" she hushedly asks the indigo acrobat. Cyclops says sternly, "Watch your mouth Alex. Mom wouldn't permit such language." Yes, he's still Scott. "And no, I'm not 'turned' or whatever." He raises a hand to rub his forehead, the place spinning slightly before it rights itself once again. He moves to pull his sunglasses out, after assuring they are fine he puts them on carefully and puts the visor in his trench coat pocket. He never once opened his eyes when he does it. He then says with some bitterness, "No..I don't remember, not really. I thought you were adopted in Alaska...but I'm finding all my memories messed up. We will work through it though, alright? We always had each other's back before, right?" The sirens are heard now, approaching fast. He then says toward Simone, "Help Nightcrawler up and let's get out of here. The cops are on their way, and we don't have The Professor to talk our way out of this." He moves to take Alex's arm, "Come on, we will go to the Blandings' house. They at least deserve some sort of explanation, just one that has been heavily edited." Careful not to use Simone's name anymore in this area now that he is thinking more straight, he just speaks toward her, "Can you drive Sim?" A temporary nickname will just have to do for now. He is being paranoid. "You better watch yourself buddy." Alex jerks his arm from Scott's grip. Holy crap, this guy. The backpack is lifted up and onto his shoulder and Scott is given a bit of a scowl. "Its probably better that you don't." Only a brief flash of a haunted look is upon his face before he moves on to walk towards the parking lot. 'Lets...just get outta here before I get put into a jail again." Again/ Nightcrawler looks about and nods his head, "Scott has a good idea. Let's get going. My life is starting to shape up, I don't need to find myself deported for brawling in a High School now." Simone nods. "yea.. " she murmurs, wondering what on Earth she's gotten herself into. Mutants truly have a trouble magnet gene. The old crew was the same way. But this? This is even freakier than anything that's happened previously. She grabs for Kurt's hand intending to head towards the car. Quickly. "Again?!" Scott caught it. "We will be having a talk about that," his tone stern. "Also about your attitude. You're acting like a jerk." Yes, he just used the term jerk, and yes they are already bickering. They are brothers after all. But Scott then leads the way toward the car, expecting Alex to follow unless he wants to try and defeat Scott in hand-to-hand combat. Scott can be just as stubborn if not more so than Alex. Alex does follow, keeping his chin down and avoiding meeting anyone's gaze that knows him. Yes...things suddenly became even MORE awkward. Nightcrawler tugs up the hood of his Sweatshirt once more as he slides in the passenger's seat next to Simone so the brothers can have the back seat to Indian wrestle in. "You have driven before ja?" On the way to the car, Scott instinctively moves between Alex and anyone staring when he notices how his brother is suddenly walking. It isn't majorly obvious, but he seems to slow up, and then when he catches back up to Alex, he is on the other side. He digs the keys out of one pocket and finally remembers to toss them Simone's way. Even with his splitting headache, he has very good aim. "I wonder if the Blandings have lots and lots of pain killers." His head is still painful, and not just from the psychic attack. No, it is from the shadows of memories that keep rearing their ugly head. Scott still moves to open the door for Alex if he other guy allows it. He recites the address to Alex's parents by memory, unless someone hands the GPS to the back seat for him first. "I hope she has, because I'm not safe to drive. By the time we get to the plane, I should be fine to pilot. That reminds me, we are getting you a license too Nightcrawler." Alex just seems to sigh with the way Scott is acting now. A soft word or two towards him. "I'm not the president, man." He opens his own goddamn door. "I can drive if we need to...I don't have a license yet or anything." A glance towards Nightcrawler though. "Oh...whoa...you're fuzzy dude... Cool." Nightcrawler shakes his head to Alex, "I am not Fuzzy Dude, he is some other Hero I believe. I am Nightcrawler." He offers one of his odd, two fingered hands across the seat back for Alex to shake. Awkward doesn't even begin to scratch the surface. No it does not! "I can drive.. got a license..." from Seattle.. but hey, it's still valid.. technically. She tosses her coat into the back, no longer wanting to deal with hiding her wings. So Simone drives, well enough..she doesn't run any stop signs or go too too fast. She doesn't want Scott back seat driving if she makes too many mistakes. She eyes the radio but leaves it alone..for now. Alex laughs towards him, reaching out to shake the guy's hand. "Nightcrawler? Did your mother give you that name?" He leans over the backseat, giving directions rather than letting her GPS work. Scott frowns in disapproval at Alex. "Don't you think it unwise to bring up parents, Alex?" He then turns to look out the window, as if being watchful. He often glances behind the car to see if anyone is following as well. He can't dislodge the memory of the voice. Thankfully, there is some distraction when Simone parks the car at the Blandings house. Not that it is a good distraction, but it is still a distraction. "Let's get this done. If you guys want, you can wait in the car," he mentions to Kurt and Simone. "I honestly have no idea how they will react to the...'news'." He doesn't know how Alex is going to react, but he isn't leaving Alex behind. No matter what. Nightcrawler shakes his head, "No, my foster mother did as a performing name. My birth mother gave me only my name Kurt before she was giving me away." He fiddles with the GPS to help act as navigator for Simone as she drives don't eh strange town streets. Simone thinks waiting in the car is an amazingly good idea. "Let's stay here.." she tells Kurt. This is a family matter, for better or worse.. and anything outsiders say, no matter how well intentioned is only going to get them into trouble. Alex nods towards Nightcrawler, "Gosh Scott...if you keep acting like this, we're never going to hang out." Alex reaches over and pushes at Scott's shoulder...its only been wait, 5 or so years since they've seen each other? At least since Alex remembers, longer for Scott. "It won't be that bad...Haley knows....I'm pretty sure Jeff and Steph already know too. So? What are we going to say? Here's that long lost brother of mine that I've been saying was stuck in a lab getting tortured for years and you wouldn't let me get him out?" Scott stiffens at that, and doesn't look at Alex. He is very silent suddenly. He doesn't say anything when the car fully stops and he is able to climb out and step onto the sidewalk. He starts to head for the main door of the house. Well, that is some interesting information that should be left behind for Kurt and Simone. Nightcrawler blinks in surprise. Scott was tortured in a lab? was ist das? Yeh this definitely sounds like something to let the two brothers work out without bystanders looking over their shoulders. He reaches his hand over to give Simone's a squeeze. Simone looks up at the roof of the car, one hand rubbing at her temple. "..." she gives Kurt a weak smile and squeezes his hand back. She glances as Alex and Scott head towards the house. She whispers to Kurt "I.... really hope this goes better than the last part did... " she sighs, shaking her head. She keeps the keys in the ignition... just in case they have to peel out soon. Alex eases out of the car as well, waiting for Scott to come around and they head towards the door, Alex digging into his pocket for his keys. "Dude...I *am* really glad to see you. I was going to come get you out as soon as I turned 18 and was able to get outta here." "Just keep quiet Alex." Scott's tone is distant. "Don't talk about my past with anyone. They don't need to know." A private individual to a certain point, very much so. "I'll figure this situation out and get you to a safe place I know, away from here and whoever is tracking...," him, us...Scott just doesn't know. But luckily your adopted mom answer the door at that point before you can unlock the door. She looks to be in some shock, no real surprise there. Gossip like a mutant fight at a high school travels fast. "Pardon for the intrusion ma'am. But may I step inside and speak with you. My name, is Scott Summers." His tone is polite, his demeanor that of a respectable gentleman, no matter that he is wearing a trench coat. Nightcrawler chuckles to Simone, "It can hardly go worse can it? At least out here, if there are explosions we will not be in the middle of them." he chuckles and winks at you, 'I'm sorry, I did not even think there would be this sort of danger in reuniting two brothers. I am glad you did not get hurt." Stephan Blanding sort of stands there in shock. She definitely recongizes the name Scott Summers, and glances towards the somewhat shorter Alex. She opens the door wide and they both walk in. Haley comes tumbling down the stairs, a young girl of about 14 with blonde hair and an anxious look upon her face. The family converges upon the living room and settles upon a couch together. "Well..." Says the father, glancing between the two brothers. "We've been waiting for something like this....you do seem quite a bit more polite than our boy here." As if that was hard to do. Simone pulls a rubber band from her pocket and pulls her hair back with it, so she can more easily see. She nods. ".. The world's a dangerous place.. you never know what you'll find when you walk out your door huh?" she says. "But.. yea.. I know he's the big bro and all.. but he needs to chill a bit Kurt, or he's going to push his brother away instead of protect him.." Scott offers his gloved hand toward the father, "I apologize for his behavior," sounding sincere. "I also did not mean to shock everyone so much," he confesses. He then starts doing what he was trained to. To take control of a situation. He asks how the Blandings are doing, even asks little Haley by name. He shares a little about himself, how he at sixteen he was recruited to a special private school for the gifted, and since graduating he is in college for Secondary Education. How the headmaster there has greatly inspired him to not only better his own life, but the lives of others through teaching. Scott is a role model, the perfect example of what people think young men should be like. He praises the private high school he went to a good deal, talking about the small classes, the personalized attention and how it turned his life around for the better. He also dodges questions about his past if brought up, only mentioning that it was 'painful', and something he wishes no one had to live through. Very vague. Still, when all is said and done, Scott pops the question. No, he doesn't ask Alex's mom to marry him, that would just be awkward (and insanely stupid). He asks, "I would like Alex to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I believe he would receive the specialized attention he needs right now, and I work on campus as well while going to college. I'm to teach there after I graduate, so I'll be nearby to keep an eye on him. I think it would be safer for him right now as well." And not once did he allow the topic to stray toward the fight at the school, except to hint at it in the very end. The mother is very quiet during the explanation, the father asking a few questions that are fielded rather easily by Scott, school location, costs(negligible). Jeffrey seems to like the idea, "At least it'll make Judge Holis happy..Get him out of the state." Which definitely gets a rude glare from both of the girls on the couch. Steph turns towards Alex and asks him questions about what *he* actually wants to do. "I've told you guys...I was going to find him, it just happened sooner rather than later. I'll go to this school of his....we're family...I mean, you guys are family too, but Scott is my brother, my family." Haley...takes it the worst, once it becomes clear that Alex *is* leaving, she starts to tear up and then just bolts from the family meeting to her room. Alex winces visibly, standing up to go after her. "Just...talk to them? I'll go talk to her." And Alex goes upstairs to console Haley, who seems to feel like shes losing her brother *again. It takes awhile but she calms down... Scott insists firmly that a quick move would be best for all, in fact, to go pack bags right now would be best. Alex is already on that though, coming down with a big duffel and his backpack without the pads and school stuff. And clean and showered too! It takes about an hour but they get their stuff together to leave, Haley clutching onto Alex's arm practically the entire time before smothering him in a huge hug. Scott speaks to Haley when she is downstairs. "I'm sure Alex has a cell," glancing to the 'parents' for confirmation, which he receives. "We will work out more details later. We will set him up with an e-mail address too." Scott feels a little guilty for Haley, but not for the adoptive parents. But he is sincere in saying, "Thank you." He then offers to help Alex carry his stuff to the car, but only if the boy wants help. In either case, "Pop the truck," he calls to Simone in the car. He already promised Alex's parents that he would call ahead to have the paperwork mailed overnight. Which he does right now as the car is being loaded. "Professor...I...," a pause then. "Can you stop reading my mind like that? I'm fine." A lie. "The headache is fading...I'm safe to pilot." Another pause, "Thank you sir. We will be home...what?" Another pause, "Yes sir. I think she's a nice girl." And then Scott hangs up. When he does climb back into the back seat of the car, "You were invited to visit Simone, if you want. Anyway, the airport should be programmed in the GPS already, let's get out of here. I won't feel good till we are back home. My skin still crawls," he admits. When the private airport is obtained, Alex will see a small corporate jet waiting. Everyone loads in and Scott pilots. This time he asks for some quiet because of the headache, so he can concentrate on piloting. So the cockpit is closed this time. Four and a half hours later, the jet lands in NYC, and Scott asks Simone to drive the car again if she is up for it. He gives directions to Xavier's School. After that, Kurt will show Simone the guest room, while Scott and Alex are finally left alone for the first time.